Thank you for this great adventure
by Yuri Matsura
Summary: "Perdimos familia, amigos, aliados... Hemos estado en demasiadas guerras. Y no me cabe la duda que deberíamos estar más que muertos, pero aquí estamos. Aquí estoy yo, contando mi historia— nuestra historia." Conjunto de aventuras de este extraño equipo de genins, aventuras que determinarán quiénes son y su futuro. ¡Los reviews son apreciados!


_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo me dedico a escribir esta historia para divertirme y dudo que mi sueldo aumente por ello. Cualquier personaje que no reconozcan son propiedad mía y del espectacular Kiyama Hiroto._

* * *

**1. Nunca subestimen al enemigo**

* * *

_Perdimos familia, amigos, aliados... Hemos estado en demasiadas guerras._

_Y no me cabe la duda que deberíamos estar más que muertos, pero aquí estamos. Aquí estoy yo, contando mi historia— nuestra historia. _

_Hay tantas personas a las que me gustaría agradecer, por estar vivos, por estar a mi lado y por compartir esto conmigo._

_Agradecer a los que ya no están, por su amistad, su apoyo y sabiduría, la cual compartiré a las siguientes generaciones, contándoles sus grandes aventuras._

_Por eso estoy aquí hoy, contándoles sobre todas estas especiales personas, en un intento por decirles las palabras que siempre rehuyeron a mis labios._

_Gracias por este maravilloso viaje._

* * *

El sol brillaba como cualquier otro día, después de todo, días así de soleados no eran algo poco común en Konohagakure. La gente salía a las calles a hacer las compras u otras actividades, inundando el ambiente con el barullo característico de la muchedumbre.

Entre la gente se podía vislumbrar una alborotada cabellera gris abrirse paso a empujones y codazos. Varios se quejaban y miraban al responsable con cara de pocos amigos, pero este no detuvo la marcha ni un solo segundo. Se le había hecho tarde y eso que había puesto el despertador para tener tiempo de sobra, pero, por alguna razón que este chico desconocía, el maldito reloj no había sonado.

Iba tarde, nunca llegaba tarde, jamás, llegar tarde era cosa de ese tal chico Uchiha de la Academia, no suya. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó el paso, no ganaba nada pensando demasiado en el asunto.

No dejó de correr hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento 4, dónde su nuevo equipo lo debía estar esperando.

–¡Lo siento!– exclamó antes de siquiera darle un vistazo a los presentes. Dio un par de pasos más para que sus compañeros estuvieran visibles.

Lo primero que vio fue a la chica sentada en la base de un árbol. Su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve y lo llevaba corto de manera que le rozaba los hombros. Su piel era algo oscura, contrastando su cabello y ojos claros, dándole una apariencia exótica. Y sus ojos, vaya, sus ojos eran como dos cubitos de hielo, celestes e impenetrables. Podría quedárseles mirando el día completo y aún así no tendría ni la menor idea de qué pasaba por la mente de esa chica. Llevaba puesto un especie de kimono negro con detalles azul claro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus caderas y una falda ajustada también negra debajo de él, su banda protectora la llevaba en la frente. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros y por su equipamiento suponía que era diestra.

Nunca la había visto en la Academia, creía que la recordaría si lo hubiera hecho.

–Entonces parece que estamos todos– dijo la voz de un hombre. Al girarse se encontró con el jounin que sería su sensei. Nara Shikaku. Lucía algo joven para ser asignado a un equipo de genins, pero Sandaime debía saber lo que hacía. Tenía una única cicatriz vertical en su mejilla derecha. Su cabello era oscuro y atado en una cola alta. Y llevaba puesta la chaqueta táctica.

–Tsk– escuchó que se quejaba otra persona. Se giró hacia la chica, pero no había sido ella, de hecho, ella no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su lugar, así que se volteó hacia el último presente.

–Ah, pero si eres tú– dijo el chico con voz neutra, logrando que una vena de la frente del aludido se hinchara con irritación.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– le reclamó el chico molesto, sus ojos naranjas pareciendo fuego debido a la rabia.

Su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche, de piel bronceada, pero algo más clara que la de la chica. De físico algo marcado y bastante alto para solo tener nueve años. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos delgados lentes de marco sencillo y la banda de ninja la llevaba atada al cuello.

Pensó en responderle su pregunta con una broma, pero optó por ignorarlo porque eso le daría en lleno en el orgullo a ese engreído. Y no se equivocaba, ya que no tardó en sentir como lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–Reúnanse– los interrumpió su sensei al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

Los tres le hicieron caso y se sentaron en el césped en frente de él a la espera de que se presentara, aunque todos sabían claramente quién era.

–Bueno, quiero que se presenten, digan su edad y nos cuenten un poco de ustedes mismos para conocernos mejor– intentaba ser amable, pero su voz sonaba monótona, casi aburrida, como si no quisiera estar allí. –Damas primero.

Todos miraron a la peliblanca, quien no se inmutó ni nada por el estilo, solo le sostuvo la mirada a su sensei con una seriedad aterradora y poco común para una chica de su edad.

–Mi nombre es Shirayama Akari– su voz era plana, no mostraba ninguna emoción, algo extraño tomando en cuenta lo linda que sonaba. –Soy parte del clan Shirayama y tengo ocho años de edad– se quedó callada dando a entender que no quería darles más información de la necesaria.

–¿No hay algo más que quieras contarnos?– inquirió Shikaku mirándola detenidamente, como si la estuviera analizando.– ¿Sueños? ¿Metas?

–Ninguno del que quiera hablar– dijo y vale, oficialmente esa chica daba miedo.

Después de eso quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo cabe mencionar. Shikaku parecía analizar las respuestas de Shirayama y aparentemente no iba a hablar hasta que uno de los otros dos se presentara.

Así que respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

–Soy Souhei Kanda– comenzó y acomodó la banda de ninja de su frente por inercia. –Tengo nueve años y acabo de graduarme de la Academia.

–¿Algún sueño?– le sonrió Shikaku, complacido por su actitud de tomar la iniciativa.

–Tener una granja como la de mi padre– respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Su maestro solo asintió interesado, pero el idiota pelinegro que tenía a la izquierda dejó escapar una carcajada arrogante. –¿Qué es tan gracioso?– preguntó enviándole una mirada afilada.

–Si ese es tu sueño, ¿para qué ser ninja?– no parecía en lo absoluto arrepentido por haberse burlado de él. Kanda apretó los puños y se puso de pie con brusquedad.

–¡No todo en la vida es pelear!– le reclamó.

–Entonces no debiste elegir el camino ninja– le dijo con frialdad.

–Basta– dijo con cansancio Shikaku-sensei al tiempo que Kanda abría la boca para contraatacar con un comentario venenoso. –Tener diferentes sueños no es morir en batalla– sonaba calmado, pero Kanda notó perfectamente la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaba al pelinegro. –Preséntate.

–Makenouchi Manabe, nueve años, recién graduado de la Academia y mi sueño no les incumbe– dijo secamente.

–¿No eras tú el que se burlaba de mi sueño hace un rato?– dijo Kanda.

La verdad era que ambos se conocían desde la Academia. Siempre peleaban debido a que la actitud ruidosa y revoltosa de Kanda solía chocar con la tranquila y fría de Manabe. De hecho, estaba más que seguro de que el pelinegro solo perdía los estribos cuando se trataba de él y solo él. Y cuando ambos se enteraron de que tendrían que ser compañeros de equipo estaban, ambos, tan cabreados que ni escucharon el nombre del tercer integrante.

–Yo no voy diciendo a los cuatro vientos lo que quiero hacer en el futuro– le respondió con indiferencia, enfadando aún más al peliplata.

–Baka– dijo por lo bajo perfectamente consciente de que Manabe lo había escuchado. Al parecer prefirió ignorarlo una vez más.

–Bien, veamos– dijo su maestro pasando por alto su infantil discusión. –Soy Nara Shikaku, tengo veinte años y seré su sensei a partir de hoy– dijo mirando el cielo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir a continuación. –Me gusta beber alcohol, dormir y creo que las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas como para tratar con ellas.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que les tomó tiempo procesar sus palabras. Una gota de sudor corrió por las nucas de Manabe y Kanda.

«_Así que solo es un vago alcohólico_» pensó Kanda sin poder evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, ya que por todas las maravillas que hablaban del equipo InoShikaCho y cada uno de sus integrantes, pensó que se había sacado la lotería al tener al genio Nara como su maestro. Cuando la verdad es que parecía que lo había obligado a aceptar el puesto.

Miró a sus compañeros de equipo, observando sus reacciones. Manabe parecía mosqueado, era obvio que había llegado a la misma conclusión que Kanda y eso no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Akari lucía igual de seria que al principio, si no fuera porque notaba sus hombros moverse al respirar, pensaría que se trataba de una estatua. En serio que esta chica parecía una especie de máquina.

–¡Vale!– dijo Shikaku volviéndolo a la realidad, sonaba un poco más animado. –Para conocer las habilidades de sus compañeros, les propongo unos encuentros amistosos– Kanda notó el brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos, pero fue tan breve, que pensó que se lo había imaginado. –Akari, Manabe, ustedes primero.

–No voy a pelear con una chica– dijo de inmediato el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos con terquedad.

–¿Miedo de que una chica patee tu vanidoso culo, Manabe?– preguntó Kanda divertido.

Porque vale, quizás no era el chico más brillante de la historia shinobi, pero había escuchado lo suficiente sobre el Clan Shirayama como para no juzgar a la peliblanca solo por ser una chica. Su clan era formado en su mayoría por ninjas de alto nivel y se habían ganado el título de "ninjas de hielo" debido a su habilidad con los jutsus de hielo. Sabía que la rama principal era protegida por los otros integrantes del clan, es decir, los líderes solo eran nobles, pero los otros actuaban como sus guardaespaldas personales. No quería ni saber cuántos de ellos eran ANBU. Así que sí, Akari definitivamente prometía ser una contrincante fuerte.

–No digas idioteces, baka– dijo Manabe enfadado por lo que acababa de decirle. —Claro que no tengo miedo.

–Entonces no veo el problema– dijo Shikaku, dando por zanjado el tema a la vez que les señalaba un área donde no habían árboles, abriéndose el bosque en una especie de pradera.

Manabe bufó, pero se puso de pie. Kanda, quien había estado parado todo ese tiempo, le ofreció una mano a Akari, pero esta se levantó sin su ayuda. Kanda prefirió no tomárselo de manera personal, después de todo, la peliblanca no parecía ser de la clase de personas que se relacionaban mucho con la gente a su alrededor.

Ambos chicos se pararon uno frente al otro en la pradera. Shikaku los observaba desde un costado junto con Kanda, ambos atentos a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

–¡Inicien!– exclamó su sensei e inmediatamente ambos genins dieron un brinco hacia atrás, tomando distancia el uno del otro.

–¡Terminaré rápido con esto!– gritó Manabe confiado al tiempo que comenzaba a hacer sellos con las manos.

Entonces, nada. No pareció suceder nada. Aunque Kanda pudo notar que todo estaba en absoluto silencio, como si hasta los animales del bosque sintieran la tensión. Ahí fue cuando el peliplata comprendió, Manabe estaba utilizando un genjutsu contra la chica.

Él ya sabía de antemano las habilidades del pelinegro, habían pasado toda la Academia juntos después de todo. Y los genjutsus estaban entre sus habilidades a pesar de su corta edad. Suspiró decepcionado, esto iba a acabar rápido.

–Agh– el sonido de Manabe quejándose devolvió su atención hacia la pelea, sorprendiéndose bastante con lo que se encontró.

La razón por la que el chico se había quejado eran las tres shurikens clavadas en su cuerpo. Ninguna dio en algún punto vital, pero de todas maneras le dificultaban la marcha debido al dolor y el sangrado. ¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder?

La verdad era que ni Manabe sabía lo que había sucedido. ¡Si había hecho todo perfecto! Los sellos, la cantidad exacta de chakra. ¡Todo! Pero a esa chica no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo y ahora tenía tres shurikens clavadas en su brazo derecho y en los muslos de sus piernas.

–Mierda– maldijo por lo bajo y dio otro brinco hacia atrás a pesar del dolor a causa de las heridas.

Sin embargo, ella no iba a dejarlo tranquilo, no aún por lo menos. Manabe solo alcanzó a sacar una de las shurikens de sus piernas antes de que Akari se lanzara al ataque. Lanzó en su dirección la misma shuriken, pero la chica la desvió con una kunai con facilidad y le dio una patada en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire y enviándolo cuatro metros hacia atrás, chocando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

Chasqueó la lengua, mostrando su fastidio al tiempo que sacaba cuatro kunais. Las lanzó y de inmediato comenzó a hacer sellos. Como esperaba, ella desvió los objetos de metal, al menos tres de ellos, ya que uno rozó su mejilla, haciéndole un corte. El corte debió desconcentrarla, porque Manabe encontró una oportunidad para atacarla con su jutsu de fuego. Pero cuando volvió a mirar donde estaba esa chica, lo único que encontró fue una cortina de humo.

¡Un clon! ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado? Se giró a gran velocidad, listo para atacarla. Venía directo hacia él, preparada para atacarlo por la espalda. No le daría la oportunidad.

Iba a escupir una buena llamarada de fuego cuando sintió su cuerpo quieto como una roca, como si hubiera perdido toda la movilidad y control. Intentó mover brazos, pero parecía como si algo los estuviera deteniendo.

–Creo que eso es suficiente– dijo la voz de Shikaku-sensei. El pelinegro lo miró y pudo ver que sus manos estaban unidas en un solo sello y lo más extraño era que su sombra estaba distorsionada a sus pies, partiéndose en dos y dirigiéndose de manera directa hacia él y Shirayama, mezclándose con sus propias sombras.

Conque por eso no podía moverse.

–No era necesario– se quejó y solo en ese momento el mayor los dejó libres.

–No se me antoja tener que darle explicaciones a Sandaime de por qué tengo una estudiante menos siendo que es el primer día– dijo el de coleta a la vez que escondía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

–Tampoco es como si fuera a matarla– dijo con terquedad cruzándose de brazos.

–No estaba hablando de ti– dijo el idiota de Souhei.

Lo miró con enfado, pero se sorprendió de ver la perplejidad de su mirada a la vez que una gota de sudor frío corría su sien. Manabe alzó una ceja, pero de todas maneras siguió la mirada del peliplata hasta encontrarse con Shirayama.

Raro, ya que ella estaba frente a él, no a su izquierda. Entonces notó que habían dos de ella y que la peliblanca que estaba frente a él, la que iba a atacar con su jutsu de fuego, desaparecía en una nube de humo. Lo había engañado dos veces con el mismo truco.

–Buen trabajo, Akari– la felicitó Shikaku.

Solo entonces la chica soltó su postura y guardó la kunai que tenía en la mano, lista para lanzarla al pelinegro. Y esta vez para darle directamente en la garganta. ¿Acaso esa chica lo quería muerto?

–Aún me falta– murmuró más para ella misma que para ellos. Manabe alzó una vez más la ceja. Entonces notó que su mejilla estaba sangrando, bastante. Debió haberse hecho esa herida con una de sus kunais mientras se escabullía tras su clon de sombras..

Manabe apretó los puños molesto. Esa chica lo había burlado completamente. Había deshecho su genjutsu sin siquiera intentarlo, lo había herido y lo había engañado dos veces con el libro. Y lo que más le cabreaba, era que ella lo único que había recibido era un pequeño corte en la mejilla

¡Él era de los mejores! ¡No debería haber perdido con una niñata que por cierto era menor que él!

–Primera lección que van a recibir de mí– dijo Shikaku-sensei con voz fuerte y clara, algo poco característico de su actitud despreocupada que les mostró desde que lo conocieron. –Nunca– caminó en la dirección donde se encontraba Manabe y lo miró fijamente. –Nunca– repitió para darle énfasis. – subestimen a su enemigo si no saben sus habilidades– tomó la shuriken que el pelinegro aún tenía clavada en el brazo y la sacó sin previo aviso, provocando que una ola de dolor recorriera al chico. –Ese fue tu primer error.

Manabe lo miró con rencor y rabia, sujetándose su ensangrentado brazo. No apartó sus naranjos ojos de los cafés de su sensei.

–Tu arrogancia de saber más que el resto fue tu debilidad hoy– le dijo. –Un genjutsu habría funcionado perfectamente en Kanda o incluso conmigo si estaba bien hecho– le aseguró, mostrando que sabía cuáles eran sus especiales. –Pero debiste percatarte antes de que en Akari no surgió efecto.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó, más bien, exigió apretando la mandíbula.

–Los genjutsus no surten efecto del mismo modo en todas las personas. –explicó haciendo un movimiento de mano, como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto.

–¡Pues debió estar retorciéndose en el piso con mi genjutsu!– gritó enfadado.

–¡Pues no lo hizo!– gritó Kanda. En serio, ese idiota debería quedarse callado, lo único que lograba era que Manabe se enfadara más.

–Tu enfado es irrelevante– dijo la voz plana de Shirayama de alguna manera logró cabrearlo aún más.

–¡Tú cállate!– le espetó, pero fuera de enfadarla, o al menos asustarla, la chica se mantuvo igual de impasible que al principio. Su tranquilidad comenzaba a perturbarlo.

De todas formas, la chica no dijo nada más. Sacó de su kit ninja una bandita y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre de su mejilla con la tela de su guante.

–Se te va a infectar así– la regañó Kanda mientras se acercaba a ella con un pañuelo limpio en la mano.

Esto era nuevo, Bakanda siendo tan caballeroso con otro ser vivo, porque la única vez que lo había visto interactuar con otra persona sin la intención de hacerle una broma había sido, bueno, nunca.

También notó que se veía distinto. Su rostro y cabello se veían igual de llenos de polvo que siempre, pero ahora llevaba la banda ninja en la frente, una sudadera gris con las mangas arremangadas, un pantalón que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y sandalias color azul. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con unos guantes del mismo color azul oscuro de los pantalones.

–Tu asistencia no es necesaria– dijo Akari. Realmente era una especie de máquina, ¿qué niña de ocho años hablaba así? Aunque había que tener en cuenta que se trataba de una niña que no había dudado en matarlo.

–Claro– dijo Kanda a la vez que limpiaba la herida de la chica con su pañuelo. Le quitó la bandita de las manos y se la puso él mismo. –Listo– le informó, retrocediendo dos pasos para poner una distancia apropiada entre los dos.

–Bueno, Manabe, te pediré que descanses mientras que veo esas heridas– dijo Shikaku-sensei. El pelinegro iba a protestar, pero su maestro continuó hablando, ignorándolo descaradamente. –Kanda y Akari, ahora ustedes...

–Espere, Shikaku-sensei– lo interrumpió Shirayama, sorprendiendo a los demás. –No ha corregido mis errores en la pelea.

–No es necesario– dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Estuviste casi perfecta.

–_Casi _no es perfecto–dijo y hasta Kanda notó que no iba a botar el tema así de fácil. Shikaku debió notarlo, ya que dio un suspiro de resignación.

–Tú también te confiaste– le dijo. –Por eso no viste el kunai que iba directo a su rostro– y señaló el corte en su rostro que ahora estaba cubierto por la badita. –Tus movimientos estuvieron algo lentos al final.

Ella solo asintió y miró ningún punto en específico, somos si estuviera sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, analizando lo que le acababa de decir su sensei.

Kanda, por otro lado, estaba pensando en lo que podía hacer contra esta chica. Genjutsu quedaba definitivamente descartado, de todas maneras se le daba fatal, así que tampoco era como si la hubiera utilizado de todas maneras. Ninjutsu parecía ser el fuerte de la chica, ya que a pesar de que el genjutsu de Manabe no surtió efecto en ella, hasta ahí parecía llegar su habilidad con el genjutsu. Así que optaría por el taijutsu a ver que tal resultaba.

–Intenta no morir– se burló de Manabe antes de caminar al prado. El pelinegro no dijo nada, pero pudo sentir en la nuca su mirada cargada de odio mientras se alejaba.

El peliplata y la chica se pararon uno frente al otro en el prado, a la espera de que su sensei les diera una señal.

–Inicien– dijo Shikaku sin alzar su volumen normal de voz. Manabe bufó molesto, pero antes de dirigir su mirada a la pelea, pudo notar la leve sonrisa que tenía su nuevo maestro. Lo cual, hay que mencionar, no la daba para nada confianza. ¿Qué estaría planeando?

Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba tramando el mayor, Kanda y Akari no tenían tiempo para ello. Ambos hicieron lo posible por separarse lo más que pudieron el uno del otro antes. La chica se dispuso a sacar unas kunais cuando un brillo metálico atrajo su atención.

Solo alcanzó a agacharse antes de que dos shurikens rozaran su cabeza, cortando unos cuantos mechones de su cabello en el proceso. Ambos objetos se clavaron el árbol que la peliblanca tenía a sus espaldas. Ella los miró impresionada, como si estuvieran burlándose de ella y su pobre velocidad de reacción. Podía pasar todo el día mirándolos y preguntándose cómo es que no los vio venir, pero el sonido de pasos acercarse a ella la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Kanda se acercaba corriendo en su dirección a tal velocidad que Akari solo atinó a proteger su rostro con sus antebrazos. Recibió uno, dos tres, cuatro golpes antes de poder estar segura de poder descubrirse y devolver los golpes. Taijutsu no era su fuerte y ese chico lo sabía, por algo estaba optando por utilizarlo antes que cualquier otra cosa. Intentó darle un golpe en la quijada con su codo, pero el peliplata se agachó e hizo una barrida que ella apenas su pudo esquivar con un salto.

Era bueno, eso debía concedérselo. Pero ella también lo era.

Bien pudieron ser horas lo que tardaron en su encuentro, ya que para cuando Shikaku-sensei les pidió que se detuvieran ya estaba atardeciendo. A ambos les temblaban las piernas y no tardaron en ceder ante el cansancio, dejándose de rodillas al suelo. Con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, intercambiaron miradas, miradas fieras y llenas de pasión, algo que uno no creería ver en niños de su edad.

En ese mismo momento Shikaku supo que no le podría haber tocado un mejor equipo que este.

* * *

**¡Yei! ¡Nuevo proyecto!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, he estado desaparecida (aparentemente algo bastante común en mí ultimamente) y debería dignarme a actualizar algo en vez de echarle más tierra a mi tumba con otra historia entre las manos. Pero la verdad es que escribir una historia que provenga de tu imaginación y no estar basándote cada dos segundo en el diálogo de un capitulo del anime es refrescante (sin embargo, no significa que no tengo planeado actualizar Una Nueva Historia o Un Nuevo Comienzo, de hecho, tengo los capitulos empezados, así que solo esperen). Además de que como ya estoy en mi último año de escuela, estoy con el horario bastante apretado y apenas si me da el tiempo para estudiar para los examenes.  
**

**Espero que este loco proyecto sea de su agrado. Lo he llevado a cabo con la ayuda de mi gran amigo Kiyama Hiroto, quien por cierto es el creador de Kanda y Manabe, así que todos los respectivos honores y alagos a él, quien tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme con esta historia a pesar de su ocupada agenda.**

**Aprovecho también para desearle a este espectacular escritor un ¡muy feliz cumpleaños! ¿Creeías que me había olvidado, eh? ¡Pues no! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JERRY!**

**Bueno, con esto le doy inicio a la historia.**

**¡Dejen reviews y déjanos saber qué opinan!**


End file.
